


The Little Things

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [8]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two generations down, Blair's grandchildren celebrate Chloe's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Mouse smiled as she led Chloe down the beach, silk scarf firmly in place around her eyes. She couldn't help but let her eyes trail down along Chloe's body, the small sundress hiding the bikini that she knew was under it. She loved the beach, though Mouse would be hard pressed to say which one she loved more. She'd grown up on her beach in California. But on the beach here in the Virgin Islands, she was free to be with Chloe how they wanted and that meant so much to her. 

"How much farther, Mousie? You're not leading me into the ocean are you?" She teased softly. Her hips swayed with the same grace Mouse's did, sure footed in the sand because they'd grown up walking it all their lives. It was always fun for both of them to lay out on the resort section of beach and watch how unsure people were once they hit sand, swaying this way or that as their feet sank. It really was almost as much an art as surfing. 

"Just a little. And no, no oceans, though we're on the edge where the water laps." Mouse smiled as her arm slid around Chloe's waist, drawing her to a stop after a few more steps. "Here we are, my Chloe." 

Chloe blinked a little as the scarf came off, taking in the picnic laid out in front of her. She could see her favorites on plates, covered with clear plastic tops so the sand and bugs wouldn't get to them while she was being led, as well as a small cooler she knew would contain drinks for them. "It's perfect," she murmured softly as she bounced and hugged Mouse. 

Mouse laughed brightly and hugged her back tightly. "I wanted to do something that was just us before the big party tonight." She led Chloe over to the blanket and drew her to sit down on it with her. "Plus, I wanted to show you a couple new songs I've written. As part of your birthday gift." 

She settled down and snuggled against Mouse some with a happy sound as her eyes flickered over to the guitar case that rested on one side of the blanket to keep it down. "I like when you write for me," she leaned and kissed Mouse softly. 

Mouse smiled as her hand slid to cup Chloe's cheek and she kissed her back. "I like writing for you. Always inspire me." She nipped Chloe's lower lip lightly before she pulled their plates closer. "But lunch first. Don't want it getting too hot in the sun." 

Chloe grinned as she uncovered hers with a hungry sound. "Breakfast was too early too."

"Well that's what happens when you're up at dawn looking for sculptural scraps," Mouse teased softly as she rested with Chloe and they started in on their food. 

Chloe nudged Mouse softly with a laugh. "You like my art. And it needs supplies, Mousie."

There's a soft nudge back as she laughed as well before Mouse rested with Chloe a little more. "I love your art. It's beautiful. Like you." 

The look in Chloe's eyes said how much that meant to her as she leaned to kiss Mouse softly before she snuggled more and went back to her food. "Best birthday lunch ever, Mousie." 

"I'm glad," she murmured softly as she sank into the feel of them like this. It was nice. The soft breeze off the ocean was dusted with water and kept them cool as they sat under the sun and just enjoyed each other's company. The afternoon was planned for them and Mouse was going to see that they got it all before they had to return and get ready for the big party at the resort Audrey, Harrison, and Craig were hosting for their daughter's birthday.


End file.
